Events/Childhood events
Some events only happen when your character is under 18. Many of these do not have a huge effect on the character's life. Bully A bully will bully your character in some way. Your character can ignore the situation, report the bully to a teacher, or assault them. If your character has an older sibling, they can also ask the older sibling for help. If your character has a younger sibling being bullied and asking for help; they can refuse to help, find the bully and report them, or find the bully and assault them, and will show how well your solution helped your sibling's problem. Sometimes a character can be expelled for assaulting a bully but this is rare. Doing so gets an achievement. Characters who are expelled can pay 1000 to get a GED. Things bullies do or say *Turn your friends against you/your younger sibling *Won't let you play with them *Tease you about your socioeconomic status *Tell everyone that you slept with everyone on the diving team *Make untrue rumors about you *Farting in class and blaming it on you *Taking lunch money School dance Your character will go to their first school dance and are attracted to a guy or girl and want to take them to the dance. They can choose to ask out their crush to the dance, go to the dance alone, or skip the school dance. If your character has high looks, their crush is more likely to agree to go to the dance with your character. If your character's crush rejects them, the character will go to the dance alone. If a character goes to the dance, it will say how much they enjoyed the dance. Characters who went with their crush will have high enjoyment, characters who chose to go alone will have medium enjoyment, and characters who were forced to go alone due to rejection will have low enjoyment. The person your character asked out on the dance will not become a boyfriend or girlfriend, just a dance partner for that one dance. First kiss Your character will have their first kiss with someone who they are attracted to if they choose to do so. The person they like will always accept the kiss and the character can choose whether to kiss with tongue, kiss without tongue, or not kiss at all. If your character has their first kiss, it will say what the crush "tasted" like. School clubs Your character can choose to join a school club or choose not to take one. Playground Your character is on the playground and can choose to ride the slide, swings, monkey bars, or none because they are "too dangerous". Daredevil Your character's friends jumped off a bridge into water and ask you to do the same. You can Jump, Swim in the water, or just watch. Jumping gets an achievement. Picking Teams Your character is picking teams on a sport and can choose who they want as their last teammate. It will usually be a dud such as the nerdy kid, the wimpy kid, the scrawny kid, the uncoordinated kid, or they can choose not to pick either. Family vacations Your character's parents will ask if you'd like to go on a vacation to a city in another country. Your charactr may appreciate the vacation, go begrudgingly, or refuse to go. Less commonly, they may all agree to emigrate. Vaccination Your parents may vaccinate your character around the time they are a toddler. Your character may accept the vaccination, bite your parents, or throw a tantrum, but will get vaccinated regardless. Category:BitLife